Stay With Me
by AllYaoiRocks
Summary: Vacations are always fun... Unless you don't really know the people you're going with... Akuroku. Slight Soriku, Zemyx.
1. Chapter I: Please?

**Comments before the story:** It seems like ages since I've written a fanfiction. Terribly sorry… Well, now you can rejoice! –Throws confetti- This time, it's Akuroku!

I came up with the idea on vacation. Fun right? Because I was sharing a room with my sister, she'd get pissed because I'd still have the light on after 2:00am. Of course I didn't get much sleep… But that's okay! I fell asleep on the beach without getting badly sun burnt. I'm amazing.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Stay With Me**

**Chapter I: Please?**

**-Axel P.O.V-**

~*~

There he was. Sitting there, on the couch in the dark with the T.V. blaring, the only source of light in the whole room. His expression was blank, his mind somewhere else, in a trance. I quietly walked in and dumped my bag, keys, and cell phone on the nearby counter, careful not to disturb him. I did not want to face his wrath. I looked around the flat T.V. to take a quick glance at the figure sitting on the old brown leather couch. His big blue eyes shot up from the T.V. and into my own with a glare as soon as he caught sight of my face. His eyes were not filled with hate but instead, a more calmed look.

"What?" He asked mildly. What the hell was this kids' problem? I had just walked in the door and already I was facing his wrath.

"Making sure you're still alive." I said with a smirk and clicking on the nearest light switch. Now I could see his face now, scrunched up, his eyes' in a squint, as his concentration fled from me to the T.V. Roxas… There was his blond hair, short figure, and cute face, now visible in the light. I couldn't help it. The kid was adorable except for his pissy attitude that I couldn't seem to break.

He'd been like this ever since I met him when he came to live with me in my small apartment. His cousin Sora was the one that fixed the deal up. See, Sora's boyfriend had moved in with them and because the apartment was too small for three people, somebody had to go. He had managed to convince me to allow a guest. I was negative to the fact at first but when I saw the guy, I couldn't help but fall for his cute-ness.

"Roxas?" I asked, his name sung. I got no response, just another famous glare.

"I was wondering," I started, unsure of how to ask. I had only known him for a week or so and this question was pretty big. Either he'd rip my head off on the spot, or he'd say yes and I would come out of the conversation, my body still intact. Happily ever after. Unfortunately, that was not the case.

"Spit it out." He replied, his tone bitter.

"Kairi wanted to know if you would come on vacation with us." I finally said without giving it much thought. It was a yes or no question. I had a feeling that the answer would be-

"Us? As in, You, Kairi, and I?" He asked not showing any bitterness as he flipped the channel on the remote, his eyes trailing away from mine.

"Well, Kairi, Sora, Riku, Demyx, Zexion, and I. Oh and Kairi's cousin Naminé will also be-…"

"No." He said simply cutting me off.

"Huh? Why?" I asked a bit of disappointment rose in my throat. No reply. Instead he got up from the couch and went into his dark room.

"Come on Roxas… Please?" I asked again.

"I said no." He shot one last glare before slamming the door on my face. I sighed. He never got out except for work… It was truly unhealthy.

"Please? It'll be fun!" I tried to persuade him further.

"For the last time, No _Axel._" My name practically hissed. His voice was close. I could tell he was leaning against the door making sure I didn't use my keys to unlock the door.

"I thought you were best friends with Kairi! Wouldn't you like to hang out with her? This would be fun. Please Roxas?" I said. _Why the hell am I trying to get him to come…? It's not like I liked the guy. He's always so angry at me… Why me? He knows I only joke around with him… Right?_ No response. I knocked on the door twice.

"Give it some thought okay? Think… Beach, warm sun, fruity drinks! It'll all be there. It's much better then the cold crisp weather we have here. You should be dying to get out of the chill… Just think about it okay? I'll leave you alone now…" I said turning away from the door.

"Oh and you left the T.V. on…" I added smiling.

"I'll get pretty boy to come." I promised myself walking away hurt but trying to laugh about it. I was confused. Never in my life have I ever persuaded somebody that much. I probably sounded ridiculous. Oh well… Tomorrows' another day. I'll surely get him to give in. By annoying him to death. That'll work! I smirked while grabbing the remote from the couch and hitting the small red button at the top. The T.V. clicked off leaving silence.

* * *

**-Roxas P.O.V-**

~*~**  
**

_He probably thinks I hate him… I don't. I really don't… Why does he want me to come with him so bad? I don't know the guy except for the fact that he likes to pick on me. Other then that, he's an annoying pest. Why am I so stubborn? I should've just said no and left it at that… _Guilt was eating me alive. I know what I said… I know I must've sounded so cruel and heartless.

"I'm sorry." I said to myself hoping he was still leaning against the other side of the door like I was in my room. No answer.

"Whatever." I mumbled. I walked away from the door and went into the small cramped bathroom to wash my face and think over my actions. Did I really want to go anyways? Beach… Warm sun… Fruity drinks? Okay the last one was pretty out of place but it did sound fun. Especially with those people. I knew Zexion and Demyx from the store I work at. Sometimes I listen to their conversations. They know how to have fun… Well, Demyx did.

The part that I wasn't interested in was Riku going. I guess I still held a grudge over him. I mean, he did sort of kick me out and put me here with somebody that I didn't know at all… It wasn't that bad living with Axel… But his jokes were just so annoying sometimes. I didn't know what to do.

"I'll think it over." I said to myself, splashing cool water in my face.

I guess it would be better then sitting in the empty apartment alone… But if Kairi's cousin is going, who will I hang out with? I was starting to get a headache from all this thinking. I wiped my face dry on the blue towel that hung on the rack next to the sink. All I knew is that I wanted to get the guilt of my chest. I walked out of the bathroom and to the door to my room. I clicked the lock to the open position and then couldn't move. In my hand gripped the hard metal knob not wanting to open it. I knew what I wanted to say… I just didn't know if I would go out there hostile or pleasant. I didn't like Axel as a person but I didn't hate him. Just a quick sorry… then I could go back into my room and curl up in my bed. My nice soft bed.

I closed my eyes and turned the knob. Opening the door slowly made it squeak open but it opened to darkness. The T.V. was off but the light that Axel had turned on was still brightly glowing on the ceiling. _Shit! What if he's sitting on the couch with that smirk on his face? I didn't want to face that!_ Getting a full view of the room, Axel was not there. To my dismay, his door was shut tight. I sighed sadly.

"Axel?" I said quietly on the outside of his door.

Nothing. Not a hello. Not a go away. Nothing but silence. I grabbed the golden knob of his door in a fist and slowly turned my wrist. It wasn't locked like I thought it would be. I peeked in his room. Darkness. Quietly I shut the door. He was asleep. Just as I feared… I slapped my forehead and walked away. My head hung low as I flipped the light switch to the down position. The bright light drained. Glumly I walked back into my room and threw myself on my bed. I was tired, guilty, and depressed. Sleep would take it all away. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and instantly was taken away into a trance.

* * *

**Comments after Story: **I hope I did this right… The characters may be a bit off for the time being… They'll get better in the next chapter! I promise! This chapter seemed short… I was thinking about taking the Roxas P.O.V and saving it for chapter two but then it would seem even shorter then it already was. I hope I didn't lose my fanfiction touch… Oh well… Please Review! It'll make me happy! :)


	2. Chapter II: Get Going!

**Comments before Story: **Chapter 2 time! I still have no idea where I'm going with this… I've just got the basic plot line done. Damn. I hope I don't bore you readers away… Sorry. This one should be a bit better… (: Oh! I forgot this in the first chapter…

Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix

* * *

**Stay With Me**

**Chapter II: Get Going!**

**-Roxas P.O.V-**

~*~

I hadn't slept well at all. I kept waking up at random intervals in the night. Each time I did, my leg was asleep and it kept me from going back to sleep. It's all Axel's fault. If he didn't ask me to go on vacation with him, I'd probably had a good night's sleep like I'm supposed to have. But no.

I'm stuck in the darkness of my room, guilt intoxicating me by the way I treated him the evening before. It wasn't like I acted different at all… He just sounded hurt… Not… the same. He'd always find a joke to piss me off further but he just sounded disappointed in me. I didn't like the way his voice sounded behind the door. I just told myself that it would be okay. He'll live… That was the only thing I could think before I could finally rest for a few more hours.

* * *

"Roxas!" I heard my name being called from the outside of my door.

I blinked the sleep out of my eyes a few times before realizing that I was in my room again except the pitch black had fled leaving me to bask in the morning sunlight. My somewhat empty room was now visible to the human eye. It was then that I realized I was being summoned. I groaned. I was still tired as hell.

_Go away Axel…_ I shut my eyes again and tucked my head under my pillow blocking out the sunlight that danced across my face. It was uncomfortable and didn't exactly work as well as I thought it would. So I just lay there, not wanting to get up. No reason to either. Maybe if I sit in here long enough, my existence would be erased and Axel would be happy without me in his life.

"I got breakfast! Come on out Roxas!" I tried to shut my eyes tighter however, nothing could block out the noise that was drifting from the kitchen to my ears, the sound of wood clanging together with iron.

"It's time to wake up Roxy!" He called again_. God dammit Axel! Five more minutes!_

I tried to cover my ears with the softness of my pillow. That failed. I just decided to bear with it and get up, I had to sometime right? Slowly I slid out of bed, the sheets drifting down with me. I fell on my feet and lazily got up and came out of my room altogether. There was the rest of the apartment stretched out in front of me.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Axel smirked putting the iron pan and wooden spoon away in the cabinet.

I only glared. I knew I was supposed to try and be nice to him, but with such a rude awakening, I didn't know if that was possible this early in the morning. I was defiantly, not a morning person. Neither was he… However, he still would wake up earlier then me. I didn't know how it was possible really…

"Well good morning to you too, Axel! Thank you for buying me breakfast. Now I won't starve to death! You're the best!" Axel said and snickered to himself. I had nothing to mutter back to him. Quietly I pulled out one of the wooden chairs next to the wall and took a seat across from the pain.

"Your welcome." He said pleasantly.

"Thanks." I muttered under my breath after taking a bite into warm bread and butter.

"Wow…" He said sounding amazed. I looked up at him. "He actually talks! This is amazing. I'm going to have to call the news company…!" He clapped his hands. I glared.

"Vacation is going to be terrific. Don't you agree?" He asked after finishing his bagel with cream cheese.

"I told you. I'm not going." I said to him. _No! You're supposed to be nice god dammit! Smile pleasantly and say no. Don't be a bastard._

"Oh, you're going." He said rinsing his plate off in the sink.

"No…" I said trying to smile sweetly. _It won't work now! _ Axel turned around and reached out across the small island counter and within his dry hand, held two pieces of colorful paper with black print on them. I groaned.

"Aw. Roxy, am I that horrible?" He asked with a hint of sadness.

"No. It's not you… I just don't know… Who I would…" I started. Should I really confess why? Maybe he'll understand… I bit the side of my mouth with my teeth.

"Who would you…?" Axel looked into my eyes. I looked away. They were so green! Emerald colored and… everything…

"I don't know who I would… You know, hang out with… I don't know Demyx or Zexion as a person… Kairi will most likely be around her cousin most of the time… Sora never strays too far from Riku…" I said looking at my hands under the table.

"What about me? Where will I be?" He asked smiling.

"Probably with Demyx and Zexion." I said smartly with a roll of my eyes.

"Geez. Give me some credit here! I'm not heartless. Roxas, would you like to be my traveling buddy?" He asked his smile warm. I glared again. _Don't hurt his feelings. Maybe you should just-_

"Kairi really wants to you come… She thinks it'll be a great chance to make new friends. Oops. I was supposed to keep that a secret…" He bit his lip and looked away. "Anyways, I think-…" He started. I cut him off.

"Will you leave me alone if I say yes?" I rolled my eyes.

"Never will I leave you _alone_ exactly… But, I will be happy!" Axel smirked.

"Fine. I'll go. Don't expect me to be extremely excited either…

"Yes! Victory is mine!" He stood up from the table smiling like he had just won the Olympics. "Good! Start packing! Get going! We leave in three hours!"

"What?!" I called after him before he disappeared in his room. Dammit… You've got to be kidding… Better start the timer. I looked at the stove that was never used unless in emergencies… Axel can't cook food without it burning into charcoal. I could cook, but Axel usually brought food back for me for dinner after work. He worked at a restaurant anyways. Lunch wasn't a big nor was breakfast, bagels, sandwiches, or soup. That's it…

The clock glowed 10:08 with a little green A next to it which stood for A.M. This meant that I had to be ready by 1:00 or sooner…

"Shit." I said racing back into my room to start packing. I pulled out my suitcase from my closet and threw it on the bed. Digging out through my clothes, I realized I didn't know anything about the trip…

"Axel!?" I called out.

"About a week Roxas! Beach. Pack a bathing suit." His voice sang out from behind the walls. His room was next to mine which made it much easier to hear him or ask for help when needed. I pulled out mostly shorts and cool logo or graphic designed t-shirts. I also packed a few pairs of jeans and a few sweatshirts just incase.

By the time I was done packing, it was already 10:45. I was having difficulties deciding what I really needed and what I didn't. I hated packing. It sucked and I was bad at it. I usually always forgot something. It's never been important which was good. Now I needed to take a shower and afterwards, continue packing. I shot into the bathroom in my room and turned the shower on.

* * *

**-Axel P.O.V-**

~*~

I agree. It was a little rude to give him such a short time to pack. However, he would've had more time if he just said yes the previous night.

I was in my room laying on my bed, already done packing. I was counting the little inclined bumps on the ceiling. Soon I would lose tract and start all over again. I finally sat up when the boredom had fully poisoned me. I had to smile though. I got the blond princess to come. Right now, I could hear the water running in the other room. He was obviously taking a shower. He would be on time. I smirked.

"Roxas! Hurry up! You're running out of time!" I called out the smirk still planted on my face.

"What?! I was not in here for 2 hours!" I heard him call back. I also heard a thud. Probably the removable shower head. I chuckled to myself.

"Just kidding. You've got time."

"Fuck you Axel." He voice rang through the air bitterly. I could only smile.

"You sound so cute when you're angry." I said. No response. He'd probably just glare at me. Like usual. A guy can have fun right? Plus, it was true. He really was cute. It didn't matter anyways. He was probably straight.

* * *

It was 11:30 and I was sitting on the couch watching T.V. I didn't know what I was watching, but it was interesting. Suddenly, the door of Roxas's room shot open with Roxas hopping on one foot trying to shove his foot into his gray converse.

"You know, it's proven easier to put shoes on sitting down." I said watching the poor blond.

"Shut up." He said finally getting the shoe on and leaning down to tie it.

"Just giving you some advice… Done packing?" I asked keeping my eyes on him.

"Almost." He said simply and standing up straight again. "I've just got to get a few more things. Then I should be ready."

"I think that's the longest sentence you've ever said to me." I smirked. A glare along with his middle finger. I closed my eyes and smirked. _Adorable. He's trying to insult me._

"Do you want me to make you a sandwich? I'm getting up soon." I asked him leaning forward.

"It's only 10:45…" Roxas said looking up into my eyes.

"Look again." I said pointing to the stove.

He turned his head. "Shit!" He gasped realizing that I was telling no lies.

"Don't worry Roxy. You're almost done packing and you've got till 1." I assured him.

"I guess your right…" He said.

"For somebody that doesn't want to go, you sure do seem concerned. Come. Sit down for a minute." I said patting the spot next to me on the couch. He looked at the couch uncomfortable few a second and then walked over and sat down.

"Deep breath." I said gently placing each hand on one of his slender shoulders. He did as he was told while closing his eyes. I smiled.

"See? All better?" I asked removing my hands.

"Thanks." He said relaxing more. It was half lived when his hand slapped my shoulder.

"What the fuck is your problem telling me I had three hours to pack!?" He glared at me.

"You should've said yes sooner." I said rubbing my arm. "That hurt Roxas…" I frowned.

"Sorry but its true!"

"Take another deep breath and try not to hurt me next time." I looked at him. He nodded and took another deep breath. When he finished, he looked at me and smiled.

_Dear god! He does smile! _

"Roxas! Who do I look like to you?" I quickly asked him.

"You look like Axel." He said his eyes narrowing.

"You were smiling at me! Where has my little emo bitch gone?!" I smirked.

"Oh shut up." He said the smile vanishing and was replaced with a glare. "I'm going to get the rest of my stuff packed."

"Okay. Wait, did you want the sandwich or not?" I asked before he disappeared behind his door.

"Sure." Was his last word. I nodded and got up to go make him a sandwich. 

_I cannot believe it. He didn't chop my head off when I put my hands on his shoulders. Wow… Maybe Roxas isn't always pissed off at the world. He actually has some humanity in him. If only I could just bring a little bit more of it out of him. Teasing him is just too much fun anyways. He'll warm up soon._ I told myself. _Just wait…

* * *

_

**Comments after Story: **I think this chapter is a hell of a lot better then the first. Plus it's longer! Geez I have to come up with better chapter names. Oh well. They'll stay corny because I'm totally uncreative… See! Roxas isn't totally emo! He has feelings :) I hope you enjoyed.

**Please Review… Favorites are nice and so are adds… but I really like having something to read after I post these. It makes me feel special…**


	3. Chapter III: You're kidding Right?

**Comment before Story: **I think I need some motivation to continue writing these… Aw well. I have about a billion fanfiction ideas floating around in my head. However, most of them are oneshots… I still am debating if I should write those or finish this long fanfiction first. I somewhat want to write at least one of the ideas because I really like it… xDrEaMeRx4xEVE and I came up with the idea... We should totally write it together when we both finish our fanfictions. (: Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix

If I owned Kingdom Hearts, I'd probably have the clouds be made out of cotton candy! BURN BABY! Haha!

* * *

**Stay With Me**

**Chapter III: You're kidding… right?**

**-Axel P.O.V-**

~*~

"Hurry up Roxas! You're slower then a fucking snail!" I called out to him from below the stairwell. He was taking forever to get down one single flight of stairs.

"I can't help it if you made me lock the door on the way out, and then go back in because _you_ forgot _your_ keys that _you_ had all along." He snapped back.

"It's your fault for listening to me." I smirked. He glared at me. I just decided that it'd save time if I just went to my car myself. He would catch up with me before I crossed the street. I was wrong. By the time the shorter blond caught up, I was already across the street in the near by parking lot where I always parked my car. The asphalt cushioned every step as I closed the distance between me and my black Toyota convertible. I took my keys out of my pocket and grabbed the right key. Roxas stood there trying to regain normal breathing after running; his suitcase handle gripped him his hand.

"Just throw your stuff in the trunk." I looked back at him as he watched me unlock the car. He nodded while walking to the back of the car. After opening the trunk, He then placed his suitcase as far back as it could go. I did the same after he backed off.

"You can sit wherever you want." I told him. He was being rather quiet. Usually he'd come up with a frequent glare or the rolling of his eyes. I figured it was probably just nervousness. He ended up choosing to sit in the passengers' seat next to me.

"Are you alright Roxas?" I asked him grabbing the steering wheel with two hands after bringing the car engine to life.

"Mmm… Just tired… " He said quietly.

"It'll be a blast. Trust me!" I said guessing that it wasn't just him being tired.

"I hope so… So, you never did tell me where we were going." He said, his face facing towards the frosted window watching the car pull out of the parking lot and on to the main road.

"We're going to a quiet beach resort in the south. The sand is pure white and the water is crystal clear. The resort is also really nice. Huge buffet too. I am defiantly looking forward to that." I told him stopping at a red stoplight.

I glanced over at him, his eyes still glued to the window.

"Right now, we have to go to Kairi's apartment just to check in. Then, if you want, you can ride to the resort with her and Naminé. Zexion and Demyx are going to hitch hike a ride from me because they're walking to Kairi's. Sound like a plan?" I asked him.

"Yeah. You wouldn't mind if I 'hitch hiked' with you?" Roxas now looked ahead, a small grin planted on his face.

"Actually, yes I would mind, get out of the car now." I smirked. He rolled his eyes, a frown replacing the smile. "Just a joke. Lighten up." He seemed a bit more relaxed now by the way he leaned back in his seat. I drove on for about five minutes, passing many houses and other buildings before I could see the small little apartment on the corner of the street along with a few other cars pulled up to the side of the road. Slowly I brought the car to a stop behind what looked like Riku's silver Honda Accord on the side of the road. Turning the keys towards me, the car slowly lost its power and shut off completely. Taking my keys with me, I hopped out of the car and opened the door for Roxas on the other side.

"Coming out?" I asked him.

"Oh. Yeah sorry. Just spacing out a little." He reassured me climbing out. I slammed the door shut behind him and continued up the walk way with Roxas trailing at my side. Upon entering, we took one turn to the left and stood at a gray door with a golden one nailed into the painted wood. I gave two knocks and I heard a familiar voice call out "Coming!" from the other side. The door opened to reveal the brunette standing in front of us, a wide grin on her face.

"He actually decided to come?!" She smiled with excitement.

"Took a while but I annoyed him to death and he finally gave in. Isn't that right Roxy?" I grinned putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Not only that but he showed me that you had already gave him two tickets…" Roxas said shrugging my hand off.

"Well come in! Sora and Riku are already here. We're waiting for Naminé, Demyx, and Zexion now." She said.

"I noticed Riku's car." I said nodded and stepping into the apartment. It had the same design as ours just one bedroom and a smaller kitchen area. Also, her T.V. and couch were pushed against the far back wall instead of the wall on the right.

"Hey Axel! Hey Roxas!" Sora's head popped up from behind the T.V. that was set on the news channel.

"Yo Sora, Riku!" I smiled walking across the room to sit on the couch with them

"Hi Sora." Roxas said his tone calm.

"How's it going?! Aren't you excited?! I can't wait to get out of this cold weather! I love the beach! How about you guys?!" Sora said running out of air.

"Sora, calm down for Pete's sake." Riku smiled closing his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I just can't help it! I can't wait!"

"I'm doing alright. Roxas over there seems worried." I said answering Sora's first question. The brunette's blue eyes moved to look at the blond who was sitting at the table talking to Kairi.

"He never really did like vacations." Sora nodded.

"Oh?" I asked.

"Mhm. The most he did would sit in the sand and just watch the waves roll by." Sora nodded.

"Hmm… I might be able to break that cycle." I said nodding to myself.

"Good luck with that. Roxas is very stubborn if you haven't noticed." Riku added in.

"Oh I've noticed. It took forever for blonde to give in to going today."

"I can only imagine." Riku frowned his eyes fixing back to the T.V. as the sound of knocking was heard on the other side of the door.

"I'm coming! Just a second!" Kairi called out standing up from the table to get the door. I watched the blond also get from his seat to come and join us in the T.V. area. He took a seat on the floor at the end of the couch nearest to the wall.

"Came to be sociable?" Riku asked his eyes narrowing slightly.

"As long as I'm not told to leave." Roxas delivered it right back.

"No killing each other!" Kairi called out from the doorway. I snickered.

"We're a happy family today and for the rest of the week." Sora smiled.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet my cousin Naminé!" Kairi came over followed by a girl with blond hair. Cousins? Forget that! They looked more like twins with the same blue eyes, and short posture.

"Hello again Naminé." Riku smiled pleasantly.

"Hey Naminé! Nice meeting you!" Sora smiled reaching across Riku to hold on his hand. She shook it with a smile.

"Hello everybody… Hmm let me guess… You're Sora, Axel, Roxas, and of course Riku." She said pointing to us pairing our faces with our names.

"Hello Naminé." I nodded to her followed by another hello from Roxas. She then sat down on the arm chair to the side of the couch in a formal manor. Kairi sighed.

"What is taking them so long!? We were supposed to be out and on the road by now." She complained. I guessed it was about Demyx's and Zexion's lateness.

"Zexion is probably deciding which book to take out of three hundred of them. He's probably read all of them at least twice." I said rolling my eyes.

"More like three million by the amount of time he's taking." Kairi rolled her eyes.

Ten more minutes passed. Kairi, Sora, Riku, Naminé, Roxas, and I were still planted in front of the T.V. watching an old guy with a beard talk about what was going on in the world. However, I really didn't care if the girl scouts a hundred towns away were having a fundraiser. Did anybody really care except for the people in that town? Probably not. My head was rested in the palm of my hand, my elbow on the arm of the couch almost falling asleep when finally came the knock on the door. My head immediately jolted up by the sound of Kairi calling out "One second," In my ear. She ran over to the door and opened it in a flash. We all glared at the people who just walked in the room.

"We know we know! We slept in…" Came the usually happy voice of Demyx.

"No, _you_ did. I told you watching a movie at 12:00am was a bad idea especially if you had to wake up early." The guy with blue-ish hair parted over half his face shook his head.

"Whatever Zexion and Demyx. Let's just go. C'mon!" Kairi called out waving her arm in the air. We all got up in a rush to get out of the small apartment.

"Make sure to turn off the T.V.!" Kairi called from in front. I nodded. I was last anyways. I clicked off the T.V. and caught up with the group. We were all outside now, grouping together with what people we wanted to join. I walk over to my car to find Demyx and Zexion already there. Zexion was leaning against the side while Demyx was excitedly talking to him.

"Hello Axel." Zexion looked at me.

"Oh, Hey Axel!" Demyx echoed looking in my direct.

"How's it going Demyx, Zexy?" I smirked.

"It's all good!" Demyx smiled giving me a high five.

"Alright. Just a little embarrassed about being late." Zexion nodded.

"We thought you were the one that was taking ages, picking a book out of the three million that you own." I said to Zexion.

"It's all Demyx's fault."

"Don't be angry with me Zexy. I didn't mean to!" Demyx pouted.

Zexion smiled. "S'kay Demyx. I'm not mad but the rest might be."

"I wouldn't worry. Roxas almost made me late. He just agreed to go this morning. He had a total of three hours to get ready and pack. It was pretty funny watching him scramble around the apartment." I smirked. "Speaking of which, where the hell is he? He wanted to get a ride from us." I said looking around.

"He's over with Kairi and Naminé. Looks like he ditched." Zexion noted.

"Oh. Okay." I said hiding a sigh. I somewhat wanted him to come with us… _We'll be sharing a room this whole vacation. Oh… I forgot to tell him. Oops. Well, he'll either be pissed off or show no emotions. _It was true… I did sort of like the blond even with his vicious personality. He was alright when he wasn't snapping your head off…

I was lost in thought when finally I snapped out of it when I heard the voice of Demyx.

"Spacing out?" He asked.

"Oh sorry." I said unlocking the car with my keys. "Just put the stuff in the trunk." I told him and Zexion.

"Axel. I'm going to get a ride from Kairi. Is that alright?" I heard a familiar voice call out from across the front yard of the apartments. I looked up to see Roxas getting into the back seat of Kairi's yellow Ford fiesta.

"Yeah sure." I called back. _Whatever._ Zexion and Demyx were already in the car by the time I got into the drivers seat. They both sat in the back; Zexion was sitting behind my seat while Demyx was on the other side.

"Can you believe we're actually going someplace warm!?" Demyx asked.

"Sick of the cold?" I asked him.

"Hell yes." Zexion answered instead.

"That and I can't wait to go swimming in the ocean!" Demyx closed his eyes probably imagining the waves.

"I probably won't be in the water much." I said following Riku's car with Kairi's following behind us.

Demyx gasped. "You _have_ to go swimming in the ocean though! It's a thousand times better then a community pool!"

"I don't even swim in community pools… I just don't like swimming." I said frowning at the thought.

"I'll drag you in if I have to!" Demyx smiled.

"Good luck." I replied.

"C'mon Axel! Zexion's going in!" I looked into the rear view mirror to look at Zexion who was happily reading one of the books he brought.

"Is this true?" I ask him trying to hold in the laughter.

"He would've cried if I said no." He shrugged and buried his face back into the literature.

"I'll decide about going in when we get there. If it's cold, you can count me out." I said concentrating on the road again.

"Are we there yet?" Demyx sighed looking out the window.

"Do you see palm trees or beach yet?" I asked him.

"No…" He said.

"You _do _know that we're going to be in this car for five hours…" Zexion said flipping the page.

"Five hours?! That's a lie!" Demyx gasped leaning forward in his seat.

"No lie. At least you don't have to do anything. You could go to sleep if you wanted to. I have to stay awake to keep my eyes on the road." I said back frowning again.

"True… But still, five hours is a long time…" Demyx relaxed a bit in his seat.

"Don't worry. The time will go by before you know it." Zexion nodded taking his eyes off the book to smile at Demyx. Demyx smiled back and we tried to make the best out of the long time we had to spend in the car.

* * *

**-Roxas P.O.V-**

~*~

"Not only is the beach gorgeous, the shopping is really good too!" Kairi's voice rang out through the car.

I sat in the back while Naminé sat in the passenger's seat. My elbow was rested on the door and my head in the palm of my hand. _Whose idea was it for me to join the two girls? _I thought to myself remembering that Kairi had confronted me when we got out of the house. I didn't think Axel wanted me in the car with Demyx and Zexion. _That or he was disappointed… You saw the look on his face…_ I shook the thought away.

We would be on vacation together… Why did he even like me as a person? Here I was, acting bitterly and horrible but yet he still found ways to not take it offensive. I have thought of being nice, it's just so hard to when I'm around him. He's got that sarcasm side that sometimes really pisses me off. I guess he wasn't that bad of a person really… He was actually, really nice for letting me live in his apartment with him on a short notice. He was even nicer by the way he always brought food… and inviting me on the vacation even though I may be an irritated bastard to him.

I just… didn't know anymore…

The radio was blasting some irritating pop stuff and I was started to develop a headache. Not to mention Kairi's mouth was running a mile a minute with all this talk about shopping and the beach. _Note to self: Don't choose the girls car when you could easily ride with the guys. _

"What about you Roxas? What are you excited about?" Naminé had turned around in her seat and was looking at me with blue eyes and a sweet smile.

"Huh? Oh. I guess I can't wait for the beach either." I said simply not taking my eyes off the outside.

"Mhm. The beach does sound amazing." Naminé nodded and turned back to Kairi to talk about more girl things. The song had changed on the radio and believe it or not, it was more irritating the then the other song.

"Oh my gosh, I love this song! Kairi turn it up please." Naminé said sweetly after Kairi finished her sentence.

"Oh! I do too! Good ear!" She said back. _Somebody please help…_ The music was now blaring out of the speakers of the car not to mention they were now singing...

_The song will be over in no time. Don't worry Roxas. You'll get through it._ I sighed and watched the trees on the side of the highway go by so fast everything was blurred. I stared until I started to feel dizzy and the headache I talked about before had grown. I leaned back in the seat and looked up at the ceiling of the car. _The one day I forgot my iPod. _

"Five hours in the car will go by so quick!" Naminé smiled.

"**What?!**" I sat up in my seat.

"Well Roxas, It's going to take five hours to get to the place…"

"You're kidding… Right?" my eyes widening.

"Nope." Kairi smiled in the rearview mirror at me.

I banged my head on the back of the seat. _Five fucking hours in a car… I pray we stop at a rest station half way… _

Kairi was one of my best friends. However, when she was hanging out with other friends, she was extremely different… More… Annoying in a way. That was basically the same for every girl that I knew…

"So to discuss rooms, Demyx is going to share a room with Zexion, Sora with Riku, you and I, and then Roxas with Axel." Kairi nodded to Naminé.

That figures. Once again paired with Axel. I slumped down. This was turning into a nightmare that I agreed to. I closed my eyes.

_If I fall asleep, it'll take a chunk off the time... It's better then listening to them talk about things I don't care about… _I counted to 200 in my head with my eyes closed. It took me three tries but slowly I doze off my head leaning on the door of Kairi's car.

* * *

**Comments after Story: **I hated Kairi to bits in the game. This would be the reason why. Haha! The song I was picturing in my head was Don't Trust Me by 3OH!3… I seriously don't hate the song myself; it just gets annoying after a while. Best chapter so far… Sorry if the beginning is a bit choppy. It was early… Well, I hope you enjoyed. I'm sorry it took so long. (:


	4. Chapter IV: Never in a Million Years

**Comments before Story: **It's raining, it's pouring, Xemnas is snoring. He bumped his head and fell out of bed and he couldn't get up in the morning… Poor Xemnas. Axel! Roxas! Can I go on vacation with you guys? I'd like to get out of this rain. It's summer for Pete's sake! Heh… More Kingdom Hearts humor… Geez I need a life… Does anybody even read the comments before the story anyways? Write a review and tell me if you do or don't! Ha-ha!

Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix

Hehe. Axel had a little lamb. Gahh Stupid insiders.

* * *

**Stay With Me**

**Chapter IV: Never in a million years**

**-Roxas P.O.V-**

~*~

My eyes shot open as my head slammed against the side of the door after Kairi's car hit a bump on the highway. I shifted myself to sit upright and rubbed my head trying to ease the small pain. I looked out the window at the new scenery around me. The sky was dark with thick rain clouds. Small raindrops splashed on to the window then created small rivers and tributaries which branched out across the glass surface until they reached the bottom of the window and out of sight. Kairi and Naminé were still chatting away totally ignoring the fact that it was raining. I leaned away from the door to look at the time on the clock. It was now 5:03pm. Two more hours in this car and then I'd be free… At least until Axel caught up with me.

"Well look who woke up!" Kairi smiled into the rearview mirror. I sighed.

"Just two more hours Roxas. Don't worry." Naminé smiled turning around in her seat.

"Naminé! You're talking like Roxas is our hostage." Kairi giggled.

"Oh. Oops." Naminé turned back to sit normal in her seat. I may as well have been a hostage. Why was I stupid and went with the girls? Why?! I mentally kicked myself for waking up when I did. Now that I wasn't tired anymore, what left was there for me to do? I looked down at the soft seat of the car to see my white phone next to me. It must have fallen out of my pocket when I was sleeping… I grabbed its shiny frame and opened it to see my skateboard background that I was getting sick of. I opened 'My Contacts' to see if I knew anybody that I could text for now. There was Hayner, except I didn't know if he was busy or not. He always had something planned with Pence and Olette. I decided to try anyways.

**"**_**Hey what's up?"**_

I typed on the phones number keyboard. Soon I got a text back to my definite surprise.

**"Roxas! Nothing much. Getting ready to challenge Seifer to a struggle match. How about you?"**

I laughed to myself. Before I moved in with Sora, Seifer used to annoy me to death. The thought of him getting beat by Hayner enlightened me.

**"**_**Sounds like fun! Wish I could be there. I'm going on vacation with Kairi and a bunch of her friends. Not really looking forward to it but Axel kind of forced me to go."**_I typed.

**"The beach? How could you not look forward to going! We used to love to go the beach together. C'mon you remember the old times back in High School. Pretzels and Sea Salt ice cream, not the best combo ever... You're so lucky that you're going. Where are you right now?"**

The text appeared on my screen after opening the message.

"_**I'm looking forward to going, just not with the people. Sora, Riku, Kairi and her cousin Naminé. Then we've got Axel, Demyx, and Zexion who I don't really know. We're about two hours away from the place. I'm not sure where we are right now"**__. _

Kairi's automobile hit another bump, my phone almost flying out of my hands and on the carpeted floor.

**"I wouldn't worry about them. Axel may be annoying just by the way you always talk about him. But, Demyx and Zexion can't be awful. They didn't tell you where you were going? Strange. That'd be the first thing I'd like to know before agreeing to vacation. If they don't know you how come they asked you to go with them anyways?"**The new message said.

_**"I don't talk about Axel a lot!" **__Did I? _I wondered before finishing the text message. _**"No. Axel only said it was a nice resort, the hotel right on the beach overlooking the water." **_There was the A word yet again… I hit send hastily only to receive another text a few minutes later.

**"You do too! Whenever you text me it's usually to rant about how Axel is such a jerk or how you hate living with him, or about how you just want to come back to Twilight Town instead of staying at Radiant Garden. If you haven't deleted all your sent messages, take a while to read what you wrote. Every text is about him. Ha-ha. If I didn't know any better, I would probably assume you liked the guy! Hm… About where you're going, I'd assume its Destiny Islands. There's a nice beach and a nice hotel up there. It's actually pretty private too… Not many people know about it."**Destiny _Islands? Never heard of it…_ I told myself trying to ignore the Axel part. If not many people knew about it, then I had to wonder how Kairi knew about it…

"Hey Kairi," I started to say.

"Yes Roxas?" She looked into the rearview mirror.

"Where exactly are we staying?" I asked curious if Hayner was right.

"Destiny Islands. Sora, Riku, and I used to go there for vacation when we were kids. The place is pretty private too. It's really nice. We're kind of exclusive members of the hotel and we get half prices so we decided 'why not take the rest of the gang with us?'" Kairi smiled.

"Oh. Thanks." I said turning back to the opened blank text document.

_**"You were right. We're going to some Destiny Islands place. Sora, Riku, and Kairi apparently went there as kids. Wait, how do you know about it?" **_I asked.

**"I know things. Olette's family goes there for vacation. They can actually afford it. Hey Roxas, I've gotta run! Have to be at the sandlot in ten minutes. Text ya later!"**His reply came through with a goofy animated smiley face.

_**"Okay. Good luck! I'll probably be texting you a lot over this vacation out of boredom." **_I sighed shutting my phone. To my surprise, it actually vibrated again to tell me I had another message.

**"Doubt it." **

I took a deep breath and continued to look through my contacts list. With Hayner gone, I didn't know who else to talk to. That was when I noticed that one new person was added. _Axel… _He must've gotten a hold of my phone and added it in to annoy me… _Or talk more. _I didn't give it anymore thought. I shut my phone and put it back on the seat next to me. I leaned back in my seat listening to the radio that played more pop. Wait a second… _Wasn't this song _just _playing a few songs ago? _Are broadcasters really that stupid? I was almost certain that people didn't want to hear the same exact music over and over again. It would get on my nerves.

I leaned back in my seat and listened in on the girls conversation out of curiousity.

"So what does this place look like?" I hear Naminé ask.

"Hehe. It's really nice with a beautiful white sand beach and clear blue water. The hotel is five stars and it has probably the nicest pool in the world with an awesome waterfall and rainforest type scenery.

"Ooo. That sounds heavenly!" Naminé replied her eyes wide.

"Mhm. It is! It also has a huge dance area on the last floor. It's completely underground. Isn't that so cool?!"

"Oh wow that is! I can't wait!"

"Mhm!" I leaned back in the seat again. The girls' talking replaced by the radio which was actually playing a song I knew and somewhat liked.

_"And you can't stop me from falling apart, _

_Cause my self destruction is all your fault. _

_How could you, how could you, how could you hate me? _

_When all I ever wanted to be with you. _

_How could you, How could you, how could you love me? _

_When all you ever gave me were open wounds."_

The music and lyrics of the song rang out through the car. It was amazing how the station wasn't switched to more Lady Gaga, or Katy Perry. They must've not noticed. I closed my eyes again after taking a quick glance at the clock. Forty minutes had past between me and Hayner texting and listening to the obnoxious radio. An hour and twenty minutes left. I looked out the window again. Rain no longer smeared the glass window. Instead they were dry and provided a clear view to the outside. The sun could actually be seen peeking out of the dark clouds as if to say hello to the world.

_Maybe what Axel said was true. Maybe it never really did rain at Destiny Islands. Impossible. It had to rain every once in a while. Otherwise, where would they get their water supply?_ You could defiantly feel the temperature rising and the air becoming sticky from the rain. Suddenly I heard a noise that made me jump in my seat. When I looked over to see what it was, it happened to be my cell phone vibrating to tell me I had a new text message. I reached for my phone and opened it. It was from Axel… Curious, I hit open and read his message in my head.

"**Hey Roxy. How's the car ride with the girls going?" **I grinded my teeth together at the name but managed to text him back.

"_**Don't call me that, Axel. It's fine. Shouldn't you be watching the road? Wouldn't want to dent your precious car." **_I sent it bitterly. Part of me was happy he was texting me… The other half was pissed off at him for getting my number.

"**Heh. Roxy Roxy Roxie, Zexion took over for me at the last rest stop. So now, I can do what ever I please." **I received back. I frowned.

"_**When the hell did you stop? We we're following you the whole time." **_I typed the message hitting the buttons harder then I should.

"**Look behind you."**I turned around in the seat trying not to twist the seatbelt too much to look where Axel wanted me too. To my surprise, I saw his black Toyota following us not far behind. I also saw the redhead sitting in the passenger's seat along with Zexion driving the automobile. The redhead lips were pulled into a smirk as he waved to me. I glared while flipping him off. I turned forward in my seat and crossed my arms, phone in palm. Suddenly it vibrated. I opened it again to read the new message Axel had sent.

"**Well that wasn't very nice Roxy. Don't forget, I know where you live." **_Couldn't you torment somebody else for a change?_

"_**Ha-ha-ha I'm laughing my ass off. Never heard that one before. How the hell did you get my fucking number?" **_

"**With that attitude, I don't think I should tell you." **His text appeared along with a winking smiley face. I grinded my teeth.

"_**Fine. I'm sorry Axel. This vacation has been stressing me out… Plus I didn't get much sleep last night…" **_I texted him. I promised myself I would try to be nicer to him. So far, I wasn't doing well at all.

"**S'kay lil' buddy. I can't help it. You're just so adorable when you're pissed off. By the way, I got your number by picking your phone off the table instead of mine on my way to work. I only noticed I had when I was in the car leaving the restaurant. I couldn't help calling my number so your number would save in my phone. Later on, I added my number in your contacts. I assumed you wouldn't really care. Sorry." **

The message surprised me. I thought he would come up with some other way to piss me off. Also, adorable? I knew he was just kidding but sometimes I would have to admit, I got freaked out. Axel was the type of guy that was defiantly straight… Right?

"_**Okay."**_ I didn't know what else to say. I drummed my fingers on the number pad thinking of something to write. Nothing ever came so I ended up just hitting send.

"**It's too bad that you decided to go with the girls. Demyx wants to meet you. It's amazing how he's not afraid, considering I told him you'd probably chop his head off with your attitude." **The new text message said along with another laughing smiley face.I knew I could be a bastard sometimes that was true… But hearing that, made me frown.

"_**Only for you am I a bastard." **_I typed without thinking. When I realized what I said, I wished life had an undo button…

"**Yippie. I feel special. Answer this simple question, for me, Roxas; do you hate me or something? I personally don't think you're that bad of a person. You've had your moments where, sure, you're an emotional bitch, but you're capable of being pleasant other times too."** Yet another surprising text message. Did I hate him? No. He was just a pain in the ass sometimes. _Are you sure about that? You act like you hate his guts and that you wish he'd fall off a cliff… I did not. I just… Don't know why he brings the bitchy side out of me… Axel was probably the type of friend that would be fun to hang around with but you can't see that can you? You're obsessed over holding a grudge over everyone because you're hurt. You're cousin kicked you out of his apartment for reasonable reasons but yet, you can't seem to accept that. Get over it already! Riku, Axel, Sora, or anyone else isn't the enemy. If there's anybody to blame, It's you. _ I jumped when my phone buzzed again. Another new text.

"**C'mon Roxas. Answer the question truthfully and then I'll stop texting you. Forever if you want me to. Just say stop." **It read.

"_**No Axel. I don't hate you." **_It was simple but it was all I could write if I wanted to keep my sanity in the grip of my hand.

The last time I had looked out the window, the sun was peeking out of the clouds. Now the land looked like a photograph. The light touched the grass in a gentle yellow color which made the green vegetation seem to glow a fresh golden color. The sky was also remarkable. Merely two soft clouds hung high in its blue abyss. Soon the grass disappeared and was replaced by clear blue water. I swore, you could see straight down to it's sandy bottom. It was the clearest water I had ever seen at any ocean I had been too. The highway had also disappeared. Instead, it rose off the land and across the water, a sturdy bridge.

"Can you believe it Naminé? We're here!" Kairi giggled loudly as she drove across the red-ish painted bridge. I couldn't help but feel some excitement as well. We were finally here. I wouldn't have to sit in this car anymore with the drama from Axel. Instead, I'd have to face him directly.

"How are you not excited Roxas?" Naminé turned in her seat.

"I am excited. I'm just quieter about it." I told her not trying to be rude but missing the whole point.

"Oh. Okay." She smiled sweetly before turning around. I sighed and continued to stare out the window. I could now make out hotel and quiet island that the hotel stood freely on. Next thing I knew, my phone vibrated. I glanced back and made out the sender's name.

"**Beautiful. Isn't it Roxy? I told you you'd like it." **It said. I smiled. _For once, he was actually right… _I may not be as excited as the girls, but it was extremely beautiful here. I didn't bother texting back. I just threw the cell phone back on the seat beside me. I took a small glance behind me to see the Toyota still following close behind. I snuck a quick peek at what they were doing. I chuckled at the sight.

They were obviously rocking out to either the radio or a CD. Each of them was head banging and probably singing or laughing by the way their mouths moved. Suddenly, emerald green eyes fell upon his own. The keepers smiled warmly and I turned around. My face was starting grow hot…_ When did Axel's eyes get so… intense…? Or how about his smile. He had never smiled like that before… Had he? What the hell was going on?! Axel was nobody to me…. _I folded my arms over my chest and took a deep breath. The red-ness in my face starting to fade away from the reflection of myself in the window.

Soon, the car started to slow down to a complete stop. I looked out the window to see that we were parked on a small patch of asphalt.

"Naminé! We're finally here can you freaken believe it?" Kairi giggled madly opening the door to her car and stepping out into the hot air that suffocated the air conditioned car.

"Oh my. It's beautiful!" Naminé nodded following Kairi's actions. I held back. Still taking in the sight from the tinted car windows. Curiosity got the better of me as I slid out of the seat and into the sunlight. I squinted to get used to the bright light but finally was able to see my surroundings. We were currently parked in a small lot on the side of the hotel. The lot was protected by a classy iron gate that wrapped itself around the whole area. Colorful and unique flowers lined the perimeter of blacktop as well which created a nice tropical effect. Butterflies, bees, and small birds swarmed around the flowers, enjoying their beauty as well as their sweet scent that was carried through the air along with the smell of ocean and salt. Suddenly I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder. I turned around quickly to see the redhead smiling back down at me.

"This is only the parking lot Roxas. Much more awaits." He nodded and took his hand off my shoulder to point the suitcase he had wheeled over. I had time to only glare at him but then I looked at the gate to see everybody else waiting for us. I nodded and grabbed the handle of my suitcase to wheel it to where everybody was waiting. Axel followed behind me. When I got to the group, I could now see the front of the hotel that had even more of the unique and colorful flowers along with perfectly placed palm trees. We walked until we could finally see the front entrance of the white washed hotel. The door was fancy as well. Stain glass with a pretty beach theme seemed to be the main focus. We jammed ourselves in and were instantly greeted by a rush of chilly air, much unlike the oven we had emerged from.

"Hello and welcome to Destiny Islands. You can come check in over here when you're ready. As for you're suitcases, we'll tag them and get them to you as soon as possible." A lady with a blue uniform smiled from across a blue and white desk that stood at the far back wall. Sora and Riku went up together while the rest of us found a spot on the couches to the left of us.

The room we sat in was brightly lit from the many small tile-like windows that were mosaic-ly placed on only the front wall. Each provided a swirly; ripple design trapped inside the glass, making it impossible to see through them clearly. The walls of the room were painted a warm sandy yellow and covered in paintings of beaches, palm trees, or tropical fish. The largest painting in the room was hung over the main desk which featured a large wave about to crash down on the warm sand. Flowers were also plentiful. They were put in beautiful arrays throughout the main lobby, on tables, hanging on the walls, or in vases. The floors were just plain white tiles that were cleaned to a bright shine. The lobby itself connected two hallways, one on the left, and the other on the right, to each other. Before the hallways started, two doors were placed on the back wall leading back outside into what looked like a pool.

"Okay. We're all in the same area, room-wise. Floor 3. Here are you're keys." Riku said passing one member of a room a key.

"Roxas we're in room 138, got it memorized?" Axel looked down at me holding a card with large numbers inked on it. I nodded looking down at my shoes.

"Really!? We're in room 136!" Demyx rushed over to Axel with Zexion following at a slower pace.

"Awesome Demyx." Axel smiled and turned to his friends. I had started to wander off to explore the hotel a bit more. A map hung from the left and right walls across from each other. I was correct. The hotel was indeed U shaped with elevators at each ending. The right half of the hotel covered the odd numbers while the left held the evens.

"Roxas. Are you coming?" The redhead called out standing alongside of Demyx and Zexion at the entrance of the left hallway, his hands on his hips.

"Oh. Yeah." I called back to him while walking over to his side.

"So, this is Roxas. Nice to meet you!" Demyx smiled in my direction. I only nodded.

"Well, you could say 'Why, hello Demyx! It's nice to meet you as well!'" Demyx pouted.

"I told you Demyx, Roxas isn't a very social person." Axel snickered. I glared and flipped him off behind my back.

"Hello Demyx. Hello Zexion. Nice to meet you both. I'm sorry. I'm just very tired and had to spend five hours in a car with nothing but giggling and laughing. Five hours of talking about shopping, boys, and pop music does things to you." I said trying to prove Axel wrong.

"Hello Roxas. You could've ridden with us. We weren't talking about shopping, or pop music." Zexion nodded.

"You forgot boys." Axel pointed out.

"Yeah I know." Zexion replied.

"Oh... Right." Axel smirked.

_"_D'aww he's not anti-social!" Demyx grinned.

"Heh. You have no idea. I'm lucky if I can even get a hello out of him. That was probably the longs sentence I've ever heard him speak. Are you feeling alright Roxas? Would you like to sit down?" Axel asked.

"I'm feeling, just fine. Thank you." I said biting the side of my mouth.

"Mhm." Axel nodded holding the doors of the elevator open for us. We gathered in while Axel hit the floor 3 button. The elevator doors slowly shut closed with a thud. The elevater jerked upward and started to lift off the ground. Suddenly the elevator hit a bump on the way up causing me to stumble forward and trip over my feet. I grabbed on the closest thing and I immediately wished that I had fell on to the floor of the carpeted elevator, anything was better then this…

"Well, hello to you too Roxy." He smirked. My face felt extremely hot. My arms were wrapped around the narrowest part of his waist, my hands rolled into a fist with the fabric of his shirt balled inside. Finding my feet I lifted myself off him and shrunk away to the corner of the elevator hiding my face that grew pink to a bright tomato red. _Somebody please shoot me now. _

"Aw. His face." Demyx smiled glancing at me.

"It's okay Roxas." Axel snickered. I shut my eyes tight and looked away from the wall of the elevator, my face not as hot. Axel's lips were pulled into a smirk which I wanted to slap clean off his face at that moment.

"Axel and Roxas sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-."

"Shut up!" I snapped, cutting the annoying song off.

"Hehe." Demyx smiled innocently and wrapped Zexion's arms around his neck. "Nothing wrong with it Roxas." Demyx nodded.

The elevator buzzed and soon came to a stop on the third floor. The doors opened to reveal another hallway, This one however, was painted a soft red color. We fled from the elevator before the doors closed and walked down the hall, scanning the golden numbers on the white doors.

"Found ours Demyx." Zexion nodded standing in front of a door.

"Then this one must be mine and Roxas's." Axel nodded finding the door across from Zexion. He slipped the card into a slot above the door handle causing a little red light to click green. Axel opened the door and walked him with me following. The room wasn't at all small. It was spacious with a small kitchen and table area, a living space with a T.V. and a bed in the corner of the room. Wait a second…

"_One_ bed?!" I shouted looking in awe.

"Mmm. It appears so." Axel snickered.

"Oh hell no. Never in a _million_ years." I cursed.

"D'aww Roxy. It wouldn't be that bad." Axel smirked trailing his words to sound like a song.

"I prefer the floor thank you." I looked away. Suddenly I felt his hands gripping my shoulder. I could feel his hot breath on my neck as well. I still didn't turn his way.

"Aww. What's the matter Roxas? You don't want to sleep with me tonight?"

"Get the fuck away from me." I glared and shrugged him off my shoulders. He snickered. I could hear it from all the way across the room…

* * *

**-Axel P.O.V-**

_Hehe, this kid is killing me. He's hilarious. _I looked at him from across the room, a grin planted on my face. It was really too bad. The couch was supposed to be a pull out however, the staff had told me it was broken and that they'd have it fixed the next day. However, I wasn't going to tell Blondie any time soon. The look on his face just kills me.

"Roxas, the floor wouldn't be at all comfortable." I said pushing him further over the edge.

"I don't care!" He exclaimed sitting in the middle of the carpeted floor. I snickered again.

"It wouldn't be that bad. You have one half and I can have the other. I think that sounds fair. Plus I heard the nights here are pretty cold. Hehe. I can keep you warm Roxie." I smirked.

"Axel..." He started and then stopped, his eyes glaring.

"Change your mind?" I smirked sitting down on the white couch and crossing my legs.

"I'm going to look around." He growled after opening the door which led into a huge walk-in closet. I watched him as he scanned the whole room.

"Curiosity kills the cat." I nodded studying the many remote controls on the glass table. From the wall behind me, I could hear two familiar voices talking rather loud. I could just make out what they were saying.

"Hey! This mints I found in the bathroom are tangy!"

"Demyx, those aren't mints." The other voice said annoyed but you could tell he had a smile on his face from his boyfriends' remark.

"Oh… They're not?" Demyx sounded puzzled.

"It's soap." Zexion sounded amused.

"Ew!" Demyx exclaimed. I closed my eyes and chuckled. Poor Demyx.

"What are _you_ laughing at?" The blond appeared in front of me when I opened my eyes.

"Ahha. Nothing. Roxas, promise me something…" I started.

"Huh?" He looked at me actually concentrating on what I was saying.

"Don't eat the colorful candy in the bathroom." Suddenly, I was assaulted in the face with a fluffy white pillow. When it fell into my hands I looked at Roxas strangely.

"I know its soap moron. I'm not stupid." He chuckled. _He chuckled? _

"Oh, you may not be stupid for knowing it, but for throwing a pillow at me," I said gripping the fluffy pillow in the fist of my hand. "I can't say the same." I said chucking the pillow aiming for his face. Bull's eye. I smirked. When the pillow fell to the floor and I could clearly see Roxas's face, I saw a smile spread widely on his lips. Too caught up in the rare sight, I let the blond take another hit to my face.

"It's on!" He said grabbing the pillows off the bed and throwing them like rapid fire. Ducking everyone, I made my recovery and started to fling them at him as well. He was quick. Too quick. I had only been able to get his ankle.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Blondie?" I said leaning to the side to catch a pillow in my arms. "You're actually fun!" I said as another pillow landing on the floor beside me.

"I'm not 100% heartless." He smirked as my face was engulfed in a feathery pillow. He was panting lightly now and a bit sluggish. I could manage getting him in a face as payback.

"Hehe." I smirked using the pillow in my hand as a shield and then thrown both at the same time. Now the pillows were all on his side of the room, piled on the floor in neatly.

"No fair." I said laughing.

"Tsk, Tsk. There are no rules to pillow fighting." He smiled evilly. I lunged forward and knocked us both to the floor, the stack of pillows falling over to cushion the fall. The blond was pinned and… _Laughing? _Yes. He was truly laughing insanely. I couldn't help but to join in. The room was a mess, pillows lining the floors and pictures on the walls crooked. Over our laughing, I was able to catch a knock on the door.

"That's it I'm going in anyways." I heard from outside. The door opened to reveal a maid standing in the doorway, her eyes glued to the sight that was the room and us.

"It's not what it looks like!" I smirked getting off the blond.

"Your bags are here…" She said scanning the walls and wheeling in our two suitcases.

"Heh. Thanks." I nodded grabbing them as she handing them to me. I peered behind me to see Roxas getting to his feet, his face pink and trying to contain his laughter. I smirked and paid the lady a tip for the trouble. She then hurried out of the room, shutting the door behind her. I turned around and looked at Roxas. He looked back at me and started to laugh again.

"Did you see her face?" He asked still cracking up.

"Who are you and what have you done with Roxas?!" I asked laughing with him.

We settled down after we figured that we'd better put the pillows back. I placed the last throw pillow on the couch and took a deep breath as I heard my phone beep twice in the depths of my pocket. I pulled it out to find that it was from Demyx.

**"Yo Axel! Hehe. Kairi wants to go down to the beach just to look around. You don't need to wear a suit or anything. We're all meeting up in the lobby. By the way, was that laughing or crying I heard?" **It read.

_**"Hehe. Okay. I'll bring Mr. Emo. It was laughing… I'll explain later." **_I typed back.

"Roxas, we're going to go down to the beach. You don't need to change, we're just looking around. You've been ordered to come; therefore, you are my hostage." I smirked.

He stuck his tongue out at me but he nodded taking his shoes off and rummaging through his suitcase probably to get his sandals. I did the same. When we were ready, I grabbed the card off the coffee table and held the door open for the blond.

"Thanks." He mumbled as he walked through the open door.

"No problem Roxy." I smirked trailing behind him. Together we walked to the elevator and met up with Zexion and Demyx again.

"The hell were you two doing in there?!" Demyx exclaimed as he saw us.

"I don't want to know." Zexion turned away.

"Hehe. We merely had a pillow war." I said being the first one in the elevator.

"Geez. What'd you say to Roxas?" Demyx asked.

"He didn't say anything. I just threw a pillow at him. It was an accident." Roxas said.

"No fucking way! You were aiming for my face." I smiled.

"Yeah. It was dead on too." He chuckled.

"One word of advice to you Roxas, don't fall asleep tonight." I smirked.

* * *

**Comments after Story: **This took longer then expected. Sorry! But hey, this one is the longest so far… Not exactly how I wanted this chapter to go but it works! Hey look at that, Roxas isn't all evil… See?! You can put the guns down. Hehe. By the way, the song that was playing in Kairi's car is called 'Open Wounds' by Skillet. If you're curious. -looks back at fanfiction...- a fucking pillow fight? What is wrong with me...

**PLEASE REVIEW OR I'LL GET SAÏX TO EAT YOU! **

**I'm thinking on stopping this fanfiction. Nobody really seems to like it except for a couple faithful reviewers. You know who you are. (:  
**


End file.
